Late-night Snack
by icbdrummergirl
Summary: Sybil has prepared a nice dinner, but it seems that's not quite what Tom is hungry for... Reviews please! :)


**AN: I'm not as crazy about Sybil/Branson as I am about other pairings, but I do admire their natural chemistry, so here's my crack at them. Feel free to review, it keeps me going. :)**

* * *

"Sybil? Where are ya my love," Tom yelled as he removed his jacket and his vest, smiling as he smelled something delicious wafting from the kitchen.

"I'm here, Tom," she shouted from her position near the stove. Tom rounded the corner into their quaint little kitchen, and he grinned when he saw her stirring at some sort of broth with a fresh loaf of bread sitting on the counter. The sight of her subtle movements caused her back muscles to flex slightly, drawing his attention there, his eyes slowly raking down her body. He admired her backside and just stood very quietly studying her every movement for a good few minutes, his mind in overdrive and his heart pounding as she gently swayed her hips. Just as he stepped forward to say something, she began to hum an Irish tune, one that he had taught her, and his heart swelled. Tom stepped forward and his arms snaked around Sybil's waist, his hands on her hips and his head on her shoulder. He pressed a kiss against her ear, taking in her scent.

"Hello, my love."

Sybil started in surprise, but the shock quickly faded as he melted into his arms, her muscles relaxing and her heart racing as it always did when he was so close to her, "Tom," she breathed, "I trust that your day went well?" His grip on her tightened, his fingers splayed across her hips in a display of his possession.

"It was horrible," kissing along her neck, "absolutely horrible, but it doesn't matter now, my love, because you're in my arms, in our home, together."

"Oh, Tom, I love you so much," she gasped out, turning her head back to kiss him lovingly. The kiss quickly developed into a feverish display of passion, and Sybil turned to face him, her hands running over his chest, and up into his hair. They finally parted from each other for air, and they gazed into each other's eyes with absolute adoration and love. Sybil's face was terribly red as she felt her husband's manhood against her thigh, and she cupped his face in her hand, her thumb sweetly stroking his stubble. "There'll be none of that until after dinner, understand?" She turned back to the pot simmering before her, and she felt that she had won that battle until she felt his warmth against her again.

"It smells divine, beautiful, but I don't think I can wait that long," his hands beginning to roam.

"Tom," Sybil gasped, swatting at his hands and turning around to scold him, but as she raised her hand to gesture to him to stop, he grabbed her wrist and brought it to his lips, kissing her pulse. His eyes were a brilliant blue, a shade they only turned when he was hungry for her.

"Sybil, I can't wait that long."

"B-but...It'll burn! It-"

"Sybil," he whispered, pulling Sybil against him roughly and bringing his lips back to hers, silencing any further protests from her, backing her up against the countertop. She broke away quickly, grabbing a cloth to move the pot from the flame, smiling at him and pulling him back to her. He pressed his hips against hers, letting her feel his desire, "Sybil, my beautiful wife," he began, scattering kisses all over her face, "you have no idea how happy you've made me, sweetheart. I love you more than anything else in this world."

"Oh, Tom," happy tears threatening to spill over, she buried her face into his chest, taking in his scent, a slight musk, and a little earthy, the scent that invaded her senses no matter where she was. She wrapped herself around him tightly, squeezing him with all of her strength. He held onto her like he couldn't remember how to do anything else. Without warning, he lifted her into his arms, carrying her down the small hallway to their bedroom, immediately stripping his shirt off, then helping her out of her dress, their hands exploring each other with absolute care and love. Although they had been doing this for quite some time, every time they made love felt as passionate as it had been on their first night together. Finally free of their clothes, he laid her down, coming over top of her with a gentle touch, his lips working frantically against hers. Her hands slid up over his shoulders, her nails pressing into his flesh, and then her fingers worked down his back, feeling his muscles flex as he sighed against her, his warm breath illicting a soft moan from her lips, her hand running down to grip him, feeling the searing flesh pulse within her fingers.

His head fell against her chest, "God, Sybil," his hips involuntarily rolling against her hand, gasps and moans coming from deep in his throat, her touch setting him ablaze. She smiled and squeezed him, making him cry out softly, "Sybil... Please, love." She smiled and let go, just as ready as he was. His hands slipped down between her thighs to test her, and he let out a deep groan when he realized that she was more prepared than he had suspected.

"Tom," she hissed as his fingers traced her, "I'm more than ready, please don't make me wait any longer." He lifted his head to gaze into her eyes, and they kept the contact until he slowly pushed into her, enjoying the heat that she provided. Her eyes squeezed shut, she bit her lip as he seated himself fully into her. Neither moved for a few long moments, taking in the sheer pleasure of being one, and then they began to move together, quickly picking up a desperate and rough pace. Their bodies moved in sync, a natural rhythm set between the two of them since the start as they raced neck in neck for their mutual release, frantically holding one another until they soared over the edge together.

They lay their breathless and exhausted, her head on his chest and his lips resting against her hair, an arm behind his head, and the other around her, cradling her protectively against him. After a good fifteen minutes, Sybil suddenly sat up, "Oh my goodness, Tom! We've forgotten about dinner! Surely it is no good now!"

Tom watched his flustered wife with adoration, simply chuckling at her distress. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, his brogue thick, "Fear not, my darlin', I'll just have to find something else to have for dinner." He kissed her ear and chuckled mischeviously as he watched the deep blush creep through her fair complexion, "Come here, my love," beckoning her closer with his a seductive gaze, and he pushed her playfully back into the pillows. He leaned in for a steamy kiss, and then his mouth began to roam lower. "I say that we skip supper and go straight to dessert," and he chuckled darkly at his wife's shocked gasp as he found his destination, beginning to dig in to his dessert, a very satisfying dessert that he certainly took his time savoring, all night long.


End file.
